pokemonfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Fusion Generation Wiki
=''Pokémon Fusion Generation= ''Pokémon Fusion Generation is a fangame made with RPG Maker XP and Pokémon Essentials. Download Part 1 | Part 2 | Updater Click counter from phpjunkyard.com. Installation 1. Extract the contents of PokemonFusionGeneration.rar. (You'll need WinRar.) 2. From the extracted folder, open Fonts. Highlight all the font files and install them (right click one of them and click Install). This only needs to be done once. 3. Run Game.exe. Version History * September 17, 2013 ** Added frame rate option. ** Dialxys is catchable (Route 23 after Elite Four rematch). ** Additional sprites for Absithe, Chargonite, and Venustoise. ** Corrected Dialxys and Staraptors' moves. ** New and improved move animations. ** Wild Clefairy are more likely to hold Moon Stones. ** Various minor fixes. * September 2, 2013 ** Corrected Grophan's moves. * September 1, 2013 ** Fix to prevent crashing during trainer battles. ** Girafarig can now be caught on Route 37. * August 31, 2013 ** Girafiloom and Crocodactl are now obtainable. ** Fixed some Cerulean Cave tiles. * August 30, 2013 ** Fixed Mighterupt's cry. ** Magneton can evolve into Magnezone now. * August 29, 2013 ** Fix to prevent the script from hanging upon healing. * August 28, 2013 ** Fixed a bug that prevented player from buying coins. * August 27, 2013 ** Fixed bug that prevented tag battle after game over. ** Removed Protector item since it has no effect. * August 26, 2013 ** Added and updated battle animations. * August 22, 2013 ** Redesigned Girafiloom. ** Additional Girafiloom sprites. * August 16, 2013 ** Corrected Blastoreon's shiny front sprite. * August 9, 2013 ** Fixed Raicheon's cry. ** Fixed Sea Cottage tile passage. * August 8, 2013 ** Added new trader to Route 10. ** Redesigned Larvekans. * August 3, 2013 ** Added move animation for Volt Tackle. * August 2, 2013 ** FM fixes. * July 27, 2013 ** Fixed Arceus event trigger. * July 26, 2013 ** Fix to prevent crashing due to unexpected double trainer battle parameters. ** Phanpy can now be encountered in Victory Road. * July 23, 2013 ** Removed emergency save feature as it was causing problems for some players. ** Remember to save your game often! * July 20, 2013 ** FM fixes. ** Changed Magnet Rail wild encounters again. * July 19, 2013 ** Added updater application. ** Every event Pokémon can now be re-encountered each time the Elite Four are defeated until it's caught. ** Redesigned Dunbell, Ponyporeon, Flaaper, and Meowthy. ** Added additional graphics for Dunbell and Dewpoke. ** All TMs are now available as prizes at Goldenrod Game Corner. ** The player can no longer obtain duplicate TMs. ** Added and updated move animations. ** Matt and Eric can now be rematched an infinite number of times. ** The S.S. Anne can now be boarded from Vermilion City as well as Olivine City. ** Pokémon will no longer lose shininess when separated. ** Daisy will now groom one Pokémon a day. ** Fixes and improvements to scenes taking place after game over. ** Fixed Cerulean Cave "shortcut." ** Fixed Route 32 missing tiles. ** Fixed second Sea Cottage PC. ** Fixed Scald to hit all targets. ** Gave Arceus Multitype ability. ** Fixes to prevent Magnet Train from being re-entered. ** Added and updated Magnet Rail encounters. ** Added some more hidden items. ** Fixed some battler sprite positions. ** Corrected the way dex numbers for non-Fusion Pokémon are displayed. ** Edited Gym Leader BGM so it loops better. * June 22, 2013 ** FM Pokémon Fusions can now be separated. ** Added another PC to Sea Cottage. * June 20, 2013 ** Added routes to Pokémon Center maps. ** Implemented Illusion ability. ** Sea Cottage computer can now be used like a Pokémon Center PC. ** Fixed a bug that triggered a Sea Cottage cutscene prematurely. ** Shell Bell works properly now. * June 19, 2013 ** Reduced the number of separations needed to unlock reward from 41 to 36. * June 18, 2013 ** Game now remembers screen size preference upon loading. * June 17, 2013 ** Fixed "It contained ." FM Mystery Gift message. ** Various minor fixes. * June 14, 2013 ** Fix to prevent New Bark Town guard from reappearing. * June 13, 2013 ** Fixed Olivine City water boundaries. ** Fixed Route 32 boundaries and surfing bug. ** Fixed a bug that allowed skipping cutscene in Goldenrod City. ** Corrected more misspellings. * June 11, 2013 ** Implemented a new encounter system for Safari Zone Pokémon Fusions. ** Fixed surfing on land bug on Cinnabar Island. ** Electabuzz and Magmar evolve when traded now. ** Corrected a typo referring to Janine as "Jasmine." * June 10, 2013 ** Safari Zone encounter fixes. ** Fixed Johto water tiles. ** Set map position for Route 11. * June 8, 2013 ** Fixed a bug that caused Pokémon to disobey. ** Added additional graphics for Squirtotto, Pichtrio, Wailvanha, Rattaviper, Mightylord, Medibat, Chachaquil, Vultrike, and Venomander. ** Fixed a bug that caused starters to lose shininess when fused. *** Instructions for reversing this if you had a shiny starter (read before updating). * June 7, 2013 ** Fixed Cinnabar Lab exit. ** More Safari Zone Fusion encounter changes. ** Pokémon are now healed when sent to the PC after being caught. * June 4, 2013 ** Removed cancel option from PC menus to prevent Pokémon from being deleted. ** Added friendship rater to Cerulean City. * June 2, 2013 ** Fixed Gallade's moves. ** Murkrow can evolve into Honchkrow now. ** Fixed Thrash, Outrage, Petal Dance, and Rollout. ** Fixed bug that prevented confusion from ending upon switching out. ** Fixed bug that caused held items to disappear when fusing Pokémon. ** Removed misplaced ladder from Seafoam Islands. ** Another attempt at fixing Safari Zone Fusion encounters. ** Added data for new Mystery Gift items. ** Added additional sprites for Raylix. ** You can now decline to fuse with Bill's Eevee if you don't have your starter evolution or Pikachu. ** Other minor fixes. * May 30, 2013 ** Window size can be changed in options now. ** Fixed a bug that prevented Happiny from evolving into Chansey normally. * May 29, 2013 ** No more Name Rater restrictions. Any Pokémon can be nicknamed and renamed any number of times. ** Fixed Pokémon Fusion bug that caused Pokémon to vanish when the process is canceled. * May 28, 2013 ** Redesigned Chareon and Blastoreon. * May 27, 2013 ** Fixed Gyarados-Aerodactyl trade. * May 26, 2013 ** Pokémon will now be healed when stored in the PC. * May 24, 2013 ** Fixed more rival battle bugs affecting female player characters who picked Bulbasaur. ** Teleport works correctly now. ** Mystery Gift updates. ** Corrected some misspellings of "Fuchsia City." * May 23, 2013 ** Fixed Pokémon Tower rival battle (bug only affects male rival with Charvee). ** Redesigned Sneaseleye. * May 22, 2013 ** Upgraded some battle scripts. * May 19, 2013 ** Fixed bug that caused crashing when entering Safari Zone. ** Fixed some water map boundaries. * May 18, 2013 ** Fixed bug that prevented Pokémon from being released. ** You can now fuse Pokémon Fusions that you've already owned. ** Separation fixes. ** Safari Zone Fusions shouldn't reappear after being caught anymore. ** Various minor fixes. * May 17, 2013 ** Fixed Jynx-Electabuzz trade in New Bark Town. * May 16, 2013 ** Redesigned Venomander and Jigglybell. * May 15, 2013 ** Safari Zone fixes. ** Redesigned Growlvee, Vultrike, and Snubbaquil. * May 14, 2013 ** Fixed Game Corner bug. * May 13, 2013 ** Changed the water boundaries (added rocks). ** Added water encounters to Vermilion City. ** Fixed some interior BGM. ** Changed Flapersian's name to Flaaper. * May 11, 2013 ** Fix to prevent Pokédex crashing. * May 10, 2013 ** Redesigned Mightylord. * May 9, 2013 ** Redesigned Chantabuzz and Blynx. * May 8, 2013 ** Pokémon Fusions have new Pokédex entries. ** Fixed Curse and added sound effects. * May 7, 2013 ** Shuckerpie, Poliba, Pikeleo, Grophan, Spuk, Catdabra, and Ponyporeon can now be re-encountered after beating the Elite Four (if they were KO'd in the first encounter). ** Fixed Catdabra's overworld sprite. ** Redesigned Squirtotto. * May 6, 2013 ** Fixed Snubbull trade in Pallet Town. ** Redesigned Shuckerpie, Rattaviper, and Caskuna. * May 3, 2013 ** Added shiny forms for Eeveesaur, Charvee, Warvee, Pikavee, and their evolutions. ** Redesigned Herawoodo and Poliba. ** Changed Bellpuff's name to Jigglybell. * April 29, 2013 ** Fixed bug that caused game to crash on icy Cinnabar Island. * April 28, 2013 ** Added scenes that play when fusing or separating Pokémon. ** Redesigned Chachaquil. * April 26, 2013 ** Fixed Route 3 double battle bug. * April 24, 2013 ** Added an option to reset move index upon switching out. ** Added a reward for separating Fusions. ** Fixed an NPC walking on water. * April 22, 2013 ** Route 7 wild encounters work now. ** Fixed music for Route 7. ** Added Ember attack animation by Brother1440. * April 21, 2013 ** Fixed Gyarados-Aerodactyl trade. * April 20, 2013 ** Added Icicle Plate. ** Rhydark is now required to unlock Rayquaza and Fusion separation. * April 18, 2013 ** Fixed bug that caused Professor Oak to give inaccurate Fusions owned count. * April 16, 2013 ** Added Rhydark as an event encounter, gave it a shiny form, and revised its moves. ** Redesigned Scyligatr. * April 11, 2013 ** Fixed Safari Zone bug that prevented Fusion encounters when using Repel. * April 7, 2013 ** Fixed surfing glitch. ** Fixed ladders in Seafoam Islands. * March 19, 2013 ** Tangela, Lickitung, and Feebas can evolve now. ** Feebas and Dusclops trades can be redone now if they were done prior to evolution fixes. * March 11, 2013 ** Fixed Voltorb/Electrike-Shink trade. ** Dusclops and Misdreavus can evolve now. * March 8, 2013 ** Daycare now works again. ** Pokemon with items cannot be released now. * February 22, 2013 ** Fixed Golduck-Clamperl trade. * February 21, 2013 ** Fixed Pay Day. ** Other minor fixes. * February 14, 2013 ** Daycare fix. ** Moved Choice Specs to an accessible location on Route 39. * February 12, 2013 ** Redesigned Pikeleo and Crocodactl. * February 11, 2013 ** Redesigned Quilkorita. ** Removed empty slots from Pokedex list. ** Gave Beautichop a footprint. * February 10, 2013 ** Fixed Sanslash-Zangoose trade. * February 9, 2013 ** Light Ball now works when held by Pikachu Fusions (Pikavee, Pikeleo). * February 8, 2013 ** Added Pokémon Fusion separation. ** Added data for Generation V Pokémon. ** Made 3 more Fusions obtainable. ** New post-ending content. ** Redesigned Igglybat. ** Safeguard fix. ** Removed duplicate TM. * January 31, 2013 ** Fixed lag under Lavender Town. * January 30, 2013 ** Changed numbering for Pokémon Fusions (now start at "F001" instead of 494). ** Fix for receiving items via Mystery Gift. ** Dawn Stone now works on Kirlia. * January 29, 2013 ** Redesigned Beautichop. ** Changes Ralts' held item to Dawn Stone. * January 28, 2013 ** Fixed a bug that can cause crashing on the bag screen. * January 26, 2013 ** Fixed bug that caused crashing when trying to leave Oak's Lab. * January 25, 2013 ** Corrected Fusion footprints. * January 22, 2013 ** Fixed a bug that caused frequent crashing after challenging the Elite Four. * January 21, 2013 ** Redesigned Absithe. * January 15, 2013 ** Added more data for a mystery gift. * January 14, 2013 ** Fixed Safari Zone bug. ** Redesigned Pinbull. * January 13, 2013 ** Added data for a new Fusion (future mystery gift). * January 11, 2013 ** Redesigned Eeveesaur. * January 10, 2013 ** Fixed tile passage bug. * January 6, 2013 ** Added a new Fusion. ** Mystery Gift fixes. * January 5, 2013 ** Integrated some features and fixes from Pokémon Essentials 11. *** Mystery Gift! *** New move animations. *** Escape rope fix. *** Pokémon cry now plays when you press enter on the start screen. *** Curse fix. *** No more encounters on ice. * January 3, 2013 ** Removed unnecessary files. ** Changed TMs available in Celadon Dept. Store. * December 31, 2012 ** Escape Ropes/Dig work now. ** Fixed a bug that prevented escape from Seafoam Islands. ** You no longer have to talk to Mira's mom to access Under Lavender Town. * December 9, 2012 ** Removed unnecessary files. ** Minor fixes. * November 25, 2012 ** Corrected the Karate Master's name. * November 22, 2012 ** Fixed prize corner bug to accurately reflect coin count. ** Redesigned map for cutscene at the end of the game to correct a goof in the flashback. * November 12, 2012 ** Added, updated move animations. Description Experience the untold story of the Fusion Generation, taking place between Generation III and Generation IV. Pokémon Fusion Generation is a fan made sequel to Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen/Ruby/Sapphire (and HeartGold/SoulSilver prequel) with a twist. When the Pokémon League Champion from a faraway land travels to Kanto in hopes of taking on the Indigo Plateau, they'll discover things won't be so easy this time around. Bill invents a machine that fuses Pokémon together and Pokémon Fusion hysteria consumes the region. It's up to you to keep these powerful new Pokémon out of the wrong hands, challenge the new and improved Gym Leaders of Kanto, discover over 100 Pokémon Fusions, and become the Champion once again. Created with RPG Maker XP and Pokémon Essentials. Controls * Z/Shift key - Dash * Arrow keys - Move the characters * X/Esc key - Opens the menu, cancels choices * C/Enter/Space key - Confirms choices, used to talk to people * F1 - Sound, display, keyboard, and gamepad options * F5 - Use a registered item Credits Pokémon Essentials *Peter O. *Maruno *Flameguru Maps *Based on Curt's Region Starter Kit Sprites/Graphics *Cng's HGSS Kit *Fangking Omega *Maruno *Rocket Seviper Shadow *The Pokémon Database *Bulbapedia *PLDH *zingzags All Pokémon Fusions made by electrovert. Audio *Mario Media Scripts *Hall of Fame by FL *Vs Sequence by Luka S.J Disclaimer Nintendo and Game Freak, creators of the Pokémon series, are not affiliated with this release. I don't own any of the rights to Pokémon and I am not profiting from this release in any way. Support the official series by buying Pokémon Black and White 2. =''Pokémon Fusion Generation II= ''Pokémon Fusion Generation II is a followup to Pokémon Fusion Generation that is currently in development, to be released some time next year. Category:Browse